


If Puck Was Voted Prom King

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would happen if Puck was voted Prom King instead of Karofsky. could be puckurt pre-slash if you squint, but i intended it as a friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Puck Was Voted Prom King

“Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton.” Kurt said with confidence as the entire gym, including Brad (or was that a lamp?), cheered.

Figgins stepped up to the mic after Kurt’s Prom Queen Speech and announced the Prom King and Queen’s first dance. Puck, still scowling about winning Prom King despite his ploy to be the anti-King, walked with Kurt down the steps to the dance floor as the familar tune of Dancing Queen began to play.

“Madam?” Puck said to Kurt with a cheesy bow and outstretched hand.

Kurt simply gave him a look that would have made lesser men break down in tears before accepting Puck’s hand to dance.

“I suppose this is better than slow dancing with Finn, I’d kill you if you ruined my new shoes.” Kurt joked.

Puck just grinned, “Dude, I’m Jewish, do you know how many Bar and Bat Mitzvahs I’ve been to? I could do the freakin’ Waltz if they played the music.”

Kurt chuckled before being twirled out and spun back in by Puck.

“See?” Puck bragged as he dipped his Glee-mate.

“Alright, I believe you. I’m sorry I put you on the same skill level of dancing as Finn.” Kurt teased as he was brought back up from the dip.

“Good.” Puck replied before a mischievous grin formed on his face. “Now go dance with your man, I have to see how many balloons I can stick to Ben Isreal’s hair.”

“What-” Kurt began, only to be cut off as he was spun out of Puck’s arms and into Blaine’s. “Hey.” he said softly.

“Hey.” Blaine breathed.

Blaine took lead, making their dance slightly awkward since he was several inches shorter than Kurt, but Kurt didn’t mind. Despite the drama, this night was perfect. He had great friends, and amazing boyfriend who he was deeply in love with, and apparently, you can get five balloons to stick to a jewfro just by using the power of static electricity.

Yeah, this night is great.


End file.
